matthew_and_miyas_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike's Alternate Personalities
Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder. These are the other personalities Mike has. Chester Chester is a grumpy old man who has a hunched back, a wrinkled face, one eye shut, and constantly complains about the youth of today. Chester complains about everything that isn't "the way it was back in his day." Dexter especially hates it when Chester complains about Dexter's love of cross-dressing. Svetlana Svetlana is a Russian Gymnast. She is the only personality that Mike has who is female. She appears primarily whenever Mike is in a physically challenging setting. Speaking in a Russian accent and in third person, she has long eyelashes, thick lips, unique eye irises, and a graceful figure. In terms of attitude, she seems to be the most enthusiastic and caring of Mike's alternates. She is also proud and confident in her athletic ability, even going as far as to practice her gymnastics while Mike is asleep. Vito Vito is an Italian tough guy. He is muscular, always shirtless, and has hair that is gelled back. He enjoys instigating conflicts, flirting, and obsessing over his self-proclaimed "hotness." Vito appears whenever Mike's shirt is removed. This will usually happen by it ripping off, either by accident or because of another person. Vito has great strength, but low intelligence to balance it out. He is also rather lazy and will not do anything unless given a good enough motivation. Manitoba Smith Manitoba Smith is an adventurous treasure hunter. He only appears whenever Mike puts on a hat, which is always a fedora. He has a thick Australian accent and is able to identify unknown things on the ground by tasting them. He is fairly cocky, quick to take charge, quite witty, and arguably is one of the most intelligent alternates, with Mal. He apparently is rather sexist, implying that females are easily frightened. Like Vito, he is a bit of a womanizer. Spike Spike is a bit of a wildcard. He usually comes out when Mike is angry. He started out as a dumb Neanderthal who could barely speak proper English. Later on, he became a big jerk who would insult others and try to one-up them. Everyone (especially Mike, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba) wishes he'd go back to being dumb. Mal Mal, or known amongst the other personalities as The Malevolent One, is a hidden personality who was sealed inside Mike's mind, but got out when Damian threw Manitoba into a wall head first. Mike's voice changes most drastically when he is Mal, going deeper and reverberating. He is shown to have dark circles around his eyes and the normally spiked portion of Mike's hair covering the left eye. Up until Mike hit himself over the head to try and get rid of Mal, almost all of his appearances are at his own will, making him the most spontaneous of all the alternates. When Mal awakens, Mike loses the ability to switch to any of the others. Veritas Veritas can go either way on the moral compass. He starts off as being a normal, truth-telling, law-abiding citizen, but after awhile, his version of the truth turns into straight up insults. Veritas even went as far as to sing a song about what he thought of everybody. Category:Green Family Category:OWCA Agents